Graysin Blackwell
Graysin Blackwell ' is a main character and deuteragonist on . He is a very powerful witch, who is the former leader of the Los Angeles Quarter Coven. He was killed by Charlotte Marshall in punishment after he attempted to sacrifice Charlotte and Jake's daughter as an offering to their ancestors in ''Evil In My Blood. Graysin is the father of Hope Blackwell and the maternal grandfather of Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain. Later on in Fancy, Chanty, Creole, ''attempted to kill two of the three last remaining Blackwell witches his granddaughters, Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain. After he failed, he was permanently killed by Jacob Chamberlain. '''Graysin '''was a member of the 'Blackwell Family. Graysin's counterpart is from . Early History Graysin worked as a doctor during the Influenza period, helping patients with herbal remedies and trying his best to delay the inevitable and to take away their pain. He quickly developed a friendship with Christopher, despite the fact that he admitted that he had been brought up to dislike vampires. Later, Christopher and Jeffery accompanied Graysin to the cemetery, where he performed a spell to contact Hectate by sending him a Los Angeles newspaper clipping that had Jake's photo on the front page. Once this was completed, he and Christopher continued their friendship for some time, until one fateful day while the two were on doctor duty. Graysin was tending to a sick patient who had coughed blood into a handkerchief when Christopher pulled him aside and asked for a word with him. They went to the morgue, where Christopher admitted that he was regretting their choice to contact Hectate, and demanded that he undo the spell. Graysin informed him that there was no way to undo the spell once he had received the message, so Christopher reminded him that if Jake found out he was involved, he would kill him. Graysin realized that Christopher was using him, and that in the process, put his own life at risk, and insisted that they both had no choice but to tell Jake what they did and hope their honesty would buy them some mercy. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries |-|Season One= In You Are Dead To Me, he spent the day torturing Christopher by using the hallucinations from his multiple werewolf bites to make him revisit her memories from 1919. He also linked Christopher's mind to Jake's, so he would be able to see Christopher's betrayal for himself. In flashbacks, it is revealed that Graysin spent time as a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitorium, using herbal witchcraft remedies to soothe the terminal patients during the Influenza epidemic of 1919. During that time Christopher became friends with Graysin with the intention of using him to perform a spell to summon Hectate to Los Angeles. Then, when Graysin learned of Christopher's betrayal, Graysin wanted to come clean to Jake, but Christopher, fearing his brother's wrath, killed him by infecting him with the influenza virus to keep himfrom telling Jake the truth. In I Tried To Live, Graysin was informed that it was time for him to die, so that the witches would have the power to retaliate against the vampires after their bloody attack at the feast. As a witch is prepared to slit Graysin's throat, she received another message from the ancestors: Graysin is allowed to live, but in exchange, they want another offering -- Jake and Charlotte's daughter. In It's Going Down, He appeared to Jake in the bar and berated him for his greed, and reminded him that he was to blame for everything that was happening to him. He was then seen at St. Anne's Church, where he brought Charlotte after Charlotte fought back against her captors and accidentally caused her to have a placental abruption and launched her into labor early. his witches were angry that they weren't sticking to their plan, but Graysin said that since the baby was coming right then, their plans needed to adapt. In Evil In My Blood, Graysin and the witches were preparing to deliver Charlotte's baby, but Jake interrupted and killed one of their own. The combined efforts kept Jake from hurting them. He allowed Charlotte to hold her baby for a brief moment before he slit the werewolf's throat. He then left with the baby and his fellow witches. He, along with the other witches, cast a spell of illusion over the cemetery where they were to sacrifice the child to keep the Chamberlains from interfering. After preparing briefly, he enacted the ritual. Before he could sacrifice the baby, Jake, Charlotte, and Christopher arrived. The older Chamberlain threw an urn at Graysin, forcing him drop the ceremonial dagger. As the other two witches called upon the collective power of the ancestors to hold their opponents off, Graysin had to deal with Charlotte. The transitioning hybrid knocked him down but Graysin incapacitated Charlotte with a pain-infliction spell. However, he witnessed the deaths and was subsequently captured. Graysin explained himself to Christopher and Charlotte and revealed who was behind all of this - Hectate. He apologized for what he has done but Charlotte didn't hesitate and fatally stabbed him with the ceremonial dagger, killing him. |-|Season Three= Season Three In Back To Square One, five years after Jeffery's defeat of the Chamberlains, Graysin's plans of developing a sanctuary in Los Angeles had come to fruition. He had transformed the church into a safe haven and was leading the witches in a peaceful time for the city. He warned them to be wary during the anniversary of the Chamberlain's fall as vampires from all over the world flocked to Los Angeles to celebrate Jake's suffering. Jeffery enlisted Graysin to help him in a power play by creating a barrier for Jake to be brought to display him for the visiting vampires. Graysin begrudgingly helped but afterward confronted Jake while reinforcing the barrier he was kept in during his imprisonment. In A Dance To Daddy's Grave, Graysin tried to burn the book he had taken from the safe before speaking with Jeffery who wondered why he was panicking over one missing witch boy and how that meant the whole city was in danger. Graysin reminded Jeffery of Julia, who Jeffery remembered had also taken children. Graysin explained that Julia hadn't always been the evil witch Jeffery remembered and that something evil had gotten inside of her and twisted her up, and that same evil that corrupted her might have returned, and if it had, more kids would be taken. When they got to the mansion, Jeffery went in first to find a witch preparing to use the children in a ritual. The witch incapacitated Jeffery before Graysin knocked him over the head. Much to his surprise, the witch recognized him and was happy to see him, telling Graysin that the being they sacrificed to wanted him there. When the witch zealot told him that the being they worshiped resided in all of them and had loved Julia, an enraged Graysin attacked the man and tried to defeat him with magic but was overpowered. The witch prepared to kill Graysin but he was saved by Jeffery. The witch then tried to further the spell with the children, knocking them out, Graysin grabbed the man from behind and held a knife to his throat. The witch told him that Graysin had given it breath and now it had to be fed. As the children's condition worsened, Graysin slit the witch's throat and used a spell to save the kids from having their life force drained. A healed boy was happy to see Graysin but Jeffery and Graysin realized whatever had threatened the children was targeting Elizabeth Chamberlain. While Marcel proclaimed Vincent a hero, Vincent warned him that if Hope really was linked to that spell, she was going to die, so Jeffery had to bring back the Chamberlains despite his protests so he could heal Elizabeth. Graysin sent the Chamberlains a message that he could help Elizabeth, knowing she was already experiencing the affliction. In, A Day Without You, ''Graysin was studying some boards with newspaper clippings and notes in his apartment, looking for a pattern linking clusters of violent rituals performed in Los Angeles over the span of two months, assuming similarity with 1992 violent clusters in the Bayou and Marigny. He was wondering why they were always four different locations when he was interrupted by Christopher. The Chamberlain hybrid was standing on the balcony, unable to enter, and asked Graysin to act civilized. The witch replied with sarcasm, asking where Jeffery was. Graysin invited him in only when Christopher admitted that they he was detaining Jeffery in order to be sure he was free from the Hollow's influence. Graysin showed the boards to Christopher, revealing to him that until now, he believed that the Hollow was simply a spirit practicing a dangerous form of Dark Magic desperately wanting to set foot on the living world. In, ''What I Have Left In, Fancy, Chanty, Creole In, Ticket To Hell In, The Kindness of Strangers In, The Unknown, Graysin was kneeling at the center of a circle made of bones in one of the crypts of Lafayette Cemetery, chanting spells and keeping the rhythm by touching his fingers with the thumb. The Sacrificial Magic Instruction Manual was placed on an altar in front of him. He then projected himself on a Spiritual Realm where he found himself in the middle of a forest and entered a hut. He was abruptly brought back to reality and confronted some Hollow's acolytes who wanted the grimoire. Graysin telekinetically thrown one of the acolytes to the ceiling, and stabbed another with one of the bones from the circle but was made unconscious by the seemingly the leader of the group. Once Graysin fainted, the acolyte stole the book from the altar. Some time later, Graysin, Jeffery, Christopher, and Jake were discussing what happened; Graysin had a bleeding wound on his forehead. Jake didn't believe that the Hollow was still a threat since Charlotte had stabbed her to death, but Graysin revealed that she had killed just the Hollow's physical body; her spirit was still around. Since the Ancestors had not been able to imprison the Hollow's spirit, it was evident that the Hollow's had a plan B. Jake accused Graysin of helping the Hollow, but Jeffery stepped in his favor, stating that he trusted Vincent. Vincent said he did not care if they trusted him or not, since he was the only one who, in the meantime, had done something. In the last few days, he had worked tirelessly to find a way to imprison the Hollow for good. By using the Hollow's book to fall into a trance, he met the spirit of Inadu's mother to find out which spell she used 1500 years ago to trap her daughter, but he was interrupted by the Hollow's acolytes before he was able to. Jake hurred him to go back there, but Jeffery stated that the acolytes stole the book. Jake proposed to Jeffery to pick up a grimoire from his extensive collection, but Graysin replied he needed the Hollow's one since it represented an extension of her power, and was as much as eternal as she is. Graysin revealed that he wanted to use the book to trap the Hollow inside of it, once processed the right spell. Christopher asked where they could find the book, and Graysin handled him some torn pages from the grimoire he previously used to find out the place where the Hollow resurrected, and the place where the acolytes were located. While Christopher and Jake headed there, Graysin asked Jeffery for help. Reanimated at the last moment by Jeffery after he fought some Acolytes, Jeffery came back to life with a painful gasp. He revealed to Jeffery that he had succeeded in getting what he needed, but also that he had discovered some bad news. Holding one arm around Jeffery shoulders, the two friends came out of the crypt where they met Jake, and Christopher among the acolytes' corpses. The Chamberlain brothers handled the grimoire to Graysin and Jeffery, and Christopher said to Jake that he knew how dangerous it could be for Elizabeth to be controlled by the Hollow since he himself had been briefly possessed by the monster. Graysin nodded, adding that by creating a link between the book and Jake, he would be able to create a spell to send Jake to Elizabeth, in order to spur his daughter not to surrender to the Hollow's will. Once at the Abattoir, Graysin fought with the Hollow, trapping her with a binding spell. The Hollow scoffed at Graysin's attempt to defeat her since she was about to take possession of Elizabeth entirely, but Graysin replied that he had communicated with the Ancestors, including her own mother, and that he knew the spell she used to kill her. Graysin, then, started to chant the killing spell in order to trap the Hollow's spirit inside the book, but the ancient witch managed to break the barrier that kept her bound and telekinetically threw Graysin across the room, before taking full possession of Elizabeth's body. Once inside the little girl, the Hollow set the grimoire on fire, destroying it. Once everyone had recovered from the fight with the Hollow, Graysin revealed that there was no way he could trap the Hollow now since there was nothing as eternal as the book that he could use host the Hollow's spirit. Christopher stated that there must be a way to tear up the Hollow from inside of Elizabeth, but Graysin pointed out that the problem was not depossessing her, but finding something strong enough to trap her. Zander immediately gasped what Graysin had in mind and suggested that there must be another way, but the Chamberlains eventually accepted to host a part of the Hollow's spirit inside of them, even if it meant staying away from each other for the rest of their days so that the Hollow wouldn't try to reconstitute herself as a whole. In, The Tale Of Two Wolves, Graysin summarized to the Chamberlain siblings and Brooklyn how the Hollow was an everlasting evil, whose appetite for power was sensational. A reason why he was sure that none of them would have liked his plan to get rid of her. Step one required pulling the Hollow out of Elizabeth, and step two to find something else to put it, something just as powerful and everlasting as the Hollow to house it. Since the book was gone, he needed something connected to Hope through blood to make the transition successful. Christopher stepped in, expressing concern about putting it in one of his brother, but Graysin corrected him right away. Graysin explained that he wanted to replicate the same spell used four hundred years earlier by the tribe that divided the Hollow's spirit inside four volunteers, the origin of the four bones the Hollow had used to become flesh and blood again. While the bystanders were shocked by Graysin's plan, Jake stated that if this was the only way to save his little girl, they would make it so. While the Chamberlain siblings considered the consequences and were about to make a decision, Charlotte had gone in search of her daughter, having a fight with the Hollow inhabiting her. Some witches found her unconscious on the street and took her to Graysin. The she-wolf woke up with the aftermath of the fight on Graysin's sofa, with Graysin gathering necessary ingredients for the powerful ritual he was going to perform. He, therefore, put Charlotte aware of the plan she missed while she was wandering the streets of the French Quarter in search of her daughter. Graysin instructed Charlotte to go home, pack up and take Elizabeth as far as possible as soon as the ritual was completed, in order to save the little girl from the evil chasing her power even after her demise. Back at the Abattoir, Graysin had traced symbols inside a square with black sand and was placing a white candle at each corner when Zander burst into the room, unleashing his frustration over him. Graysin replied that his family was not concerned with him, and that he only cared about Elizabeth and the monster inside her. He scolded Zander, claiming that if she really loved her niece she would do anything to save her, instead of complaining and putting his needs first. The moment of the ritual came, and Graysin instructed the Original Vampire Jake on how to take part in it. He positioned himself at the respective corner in front of the rune symbolizing them, while Charlotte was kneeling in the middle of the sand square, holding Elizabeth. Before starting, Graysin said that what the Chamberlain were going to do meant a lot to the city. The Hollow had taken everything from his life, leaving nothing but pain and suffering and yet despite their many differences, he thanked the vampires for their sacrifice. He allowed the siblings saying goodbye then take Christopher's hand and the two witches knelt close to the magic symbol. He gave the last instructions, telling Charlotte to hold Elizabeth as close as possible, removing the cursed shackles from Elizabeth at his signal, and to the Original Hybrid to leave immediately as soon as the spell was over. Graysin began to chant, tracing symbols in the air with his hands such as crosses or making the sign of the horns with his fingers. The Hollow was successfully removed from Elizabeth under the guise of a bright blue sphere that floated in mid-air above the symbol before separating and forcefully going inside the Original Hybrid's chest. After some time, Graysin reached Jeffery and Nicholas near what was left of the Chamberlain Mansion, burned to the ground years before. The witch agreed to alter Nicholas' memories, removing any traces of the "Always and Forever" vow, casting the spell inside a circle made of skulls and bones, creating a breach inside Nicholas' mind so that Jeffery could compel him. |-|Season Four= In A World At Her Feet, Graysin was sitting at a table at the Rousseau's along with Christopher, Charlotte and Cole where a blonde bartender gave them their drinks, commenting on Mardi Gras. The group had indeed met to discuss how to manage the factions of vampires, werewolves, and witches during the Mardi Gras celebrations in Los Angeles. Cole was not very worried because for seven years they had managed to live peacefully, but Graysin reminded him that the only way to keep prosperity and peace is to remain vigilant. At this point, Christopher called him "Mr. Buzzkill" before saying that the witches would spend their time in the City of the Dead. Charlotte said that the wolves would remain in the Bayou and the three waited for Cole's report, but the vampire was too busy chatting on his smartphone. Graysin noted that he was chatting with Jeffery and jumped to the conclusion that he was behind Cole's request for additional daylight rings as an incentive to keep vampires at bay. Graysin denied this proposal as they didn't meet to negotiate. He went on to say that Cole shouldn't rely too much on Jeffery's advice. Christopher added that they did not know for sure if the rumors about Jake's killing-spree were true, but Graysin said they had to be cautious and could not risk messing up all their strenuous work. The following evening, Graysin met with Christopher in the attic of St. Anne's Church, where he found the Chamberlain witch packing his magical tools in a box. Christopher confided in him, saying that he was undecided whether or not to leave for Lebanon to be with his wife Brooklyn, but at the same time, he was worried about Elizabeth. Graysin then discovered that Elizabeth had just sired a werewolf at school. Graysin immediately started unpacking Christopher's tools, very concerned that Elizabeth had just created a hybrid. Christopher's attempts to find excuses for what was done by his niece were worthless and Graysin told his friend to call Brooklyn and tell her to come back to Los Angeles, as there was no way Christopher could leave the Crescent City. Christopher tried to find an excuse, saying that the bad news arrived in groups of three, and for now only two had happened. Unfortunately for him, a bouquet of flowers in a vase placed on a shelf started to dry out at a supernatural speed. At this point, Christopher confessed that Elizabeth was coming to the French Quarter, leaving Graysin even more stunned. When Christopher poured the water from the jar and it turned into blood, Graysin pointed out that the three omens of misfortune were now complete. The following day, Graysin was drinking at Rousseau's counter, witnessing a group of vampires and werewolves about to start a fight. He was joined by Christopher, who confirmed that the blood omen was caused by Jake getting close to Nicholas. Graysin was really worried, but when Christopher said he was seriously considering moving to Lebanon with Brooklyn, he gave him his blessing saying that if they had come to a new war brought on by the factions succumbing to their natural instincts, at least one of them would have had their fair amount of happiness. Sometime later, Graysin was recording his thoughts in a leather-bound journal sitting in the mausoleums of the Lafayette Cemetery when blood began to rain. Graysin realized that they were not at the end of the beginning, but "at the beginning of the end. Personality Through flashbacks to 1919 while working as a doctor during the influenza period, Graysin was seen as a very caring and sacrificial man. He helped patients through their sickness despite the risk to his own health and Christopher once described him as a "sweet boy" to Jeffery. She said she was initially wary of Christopher due to him being an Original Vampire, meaning he was somewhat judgmental about vampires, although changed her mind once Christopher showed him kindness and friendship. Graysin was fiercely protective and helped his friends, although this can be seen as naive and too trustworthy, through his own admission, and gullible, as he was unable to see Christopher's true intentions until she had completed a task for him. He can be seen as a truthful person, once Christopher's true intentions were revealed, he was fearful and enraged at the consequences he and his family may face and attacked Christopher, wishing to reveal the truth to spare them. When he was resurrected a century later, he harboured a deep desire for vengeance against Christopher. Graysin was also a capable leader who had managed to bring together the Los Angeles witches, including a reluctant Julia. He tried his best to help her people's rise to power, but was still not without morals, as Graysin truly did not wish to harm Jake and Charlotte's child and was only doing so for fear of her own safety and life and favor from the Ancestors. Despite his intentions behind getting close to the Chamberlains, he did whatever he could to help Charlotte in her moment of need and succeeded, showing that the compassionate nurse inside of him was still there. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Graysin was a very powerful witch capable of considerable feats of magic. In his first life, he used his prowess in herbalism to help his patients, secretly administering effective herbal remedies to them. He was responsible for casting a message spell that eventually brought Hectate to Los Angeles. His pain infliction spells are powerful enough to keep even an ancient and powerful vampire like Christopher Chamberlain at bay. During the five years following Jake's captivity, he cast and continually reinforced the boundary spell that contained him. The spell was powerful enough that other witches, like Christopher, could not destroy it but only temporary breach, but for only mere moments. He's continued to excel at salt-bound boundary spells as he was able to create one to allow others to enter, but not leave, as well as to contain an Original. He continues to display his magical knowledge as he is well versed in a variety of spells. Weaknesses Graysin had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. As a Los Angeles witch, he would lose access to ancestral magic if he leaves Los Angeles. Appearances The Werewolf Diaries: Season One *''You Are Dead To Me'' *''I Tried To Live'' *''It's Going Down'' *''Evil In My Blood'' The Werewolf Diaries: Season Three * Back To Square One * Ticket To Hell The Werewolf Diaries: Season Four * A World At Her Feet * And Then There Were Two * A Blast From the Past * Unfinished Business * You Are Dear to My Heart * Playing With Fire (Indirectly Mentioned) * I'll Hurt You Next * Rise From the Grave * When Blood Calls Blood * I Carry You With My Heart Name * The name Grayson is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Grayson is: Son of the reeve or Gray-haired: son of the Gray family; son of Gregory. www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/grayson * Blackwell Name Meaning. English: habitational name from any of various places, for example in Cumbria, Derbyshire, County Durham, Warwickshire, and Worcestershire, named Blackwell, from Old English blæc 'black', 'dark' + wæll(a), well(a) 'spring', 'stream'. Trivia * In You Are Dead To Me, it is revealed that Graysin, along with Christopher, worked as doctors at Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium in 1919. * In I Tried To Live, Julia received a message from the ancestors, which told her that Graysin was allowed to live, in exchange for Graysin sacrificing Jake and Charlotte's baby in his place. * Elizabeth was delivered by Graysin * In Evil In My Blood, he was about to be killed by the ancestors when instead he was fatally stabbed in the stomach by Charlotte. * Genevieve has killed no one supernatural or human, but was killed for attempting to sacrifice Elizabeth in the name of their coven. Trivia * The Mentor: Shaping up to be this for Julia during the last episodes of season two. References See Also }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Blackwell Family Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonist Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three